


Fancy

by sauer (Showert_ime)



Series: Jongin and Kyungsoo's dirty hotel adventures [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, after months and months, and a sequel, eh, i finally posted it, yes yes its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/sauer
Summary: Kyungsoo never ever imagined he would get the fancy, rich, hot guy's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: it's honestly mostly pwp ehe (and I wrote it months ago, corrected it a tiny bit, I shall get better at writing smut) 
> 
> I posted it months ago on AFF, and for some reason... here it is now. 
> 
> It's a sequel to Soohua's Room 206, same account, so please check it out <3

The perfect stranger from room 206 became a little more than just that. 

It’s not that Kyungsoo ever intended for this to happen, really. He didn’t. It just sort of happened. Like Jongin fucking him in room 206 just sort of happened, too. The thing is, when he finished his shift and avoided Baekhyun’s invitation to a movie because of Jongin’s text, he had no choice but to realize how already deeply involved in this he was. That and how his heart wouldn’t stop beating fast and happily each time he thought about the handsome, dark skinned man… and the telltale heat in the pit of his stomach.

So he did end up showing Jongin around. The day after they fucked, they met at the hotel’s entrance. Sure, Kyungsoo was very subtle about it because even though they didn’t get caught the day before, he still felt bad for having had a sexual encounter on the very grounds of his work. So he wore a thick scarf, sunglasses and even had his hood up. The weather wasn’t so cold, spring was near already, but he couldn’t help it. 

When he caught sight of Jongin at the doors, his insides twisted in that too excited way and he looked down. He heard a small laugh, his eyes thus looking up again after a few seconds. “What?” he breathed out, embarrassed, frowning. 

“Nothing.” Jongin just smiled in that teasing way of his and linked arms with him, leaving him no time to justify his attire (because, most probably, that’s what caused Jongin to laugh).

*** 

Showing Jongin around is an activity that extended to many other kinds of activities like going to the restaurant, watching movies together and, of course, having sex. 

Nothing of this is usual to him because Kyungsoo, although he shares a tight and strong friendship with someone as open-minded and talkative as Baekhyun, was always quite reserved. Not that he was a virgin when Jongin had him or that he ever doubted his sexual orientation - he knew very well that he had, as Baekhyun would say, gay eyes, and his dick worked in pair with them - but he never was one to indulge in one-night stands and such. Nor was he one used to look at someone and feel something so… strong and hot in his guts that wasn’t anger or anything like that. 

Jongin, older than him by 4 years, is also at another point entirely in his life. He is at the head of a company’s new branch in the area and is thus not excessively rich, but still richer than what Kyungsoo could hope for himself to be. Sure, Kyungsoo is still studying at the university and his future is not devoid of opportunities, but he is pretty sure he will never reach Jongin’s level. Which, seriously, is not the end of the world because Kyungsoo is someone simple who has never dreamed too far and was always fine with it, but it makes him wonder if the older finds him… boring.  
He’s 23 years old, works at a hotel and studies something not so outstanding at the university, and Jongin is 27 years old, is kinda rich already and is also smoking hot. He just can’t comprehend Jongin’s sudden interest in him even though Jongin uses words like “beautiful” to describe him since they met. 

They talk a lot, they share a lot of things and get to know each other better, like Jongin said he wanted to do in that first text. Through all of this, Kyungsoo always tries to stay somewhat detached from his feelings - but it’s stupid to do so while you know you were completely smitten by the other since day one. 

***

Tomorrow is Jongin’s birthday and Kyungsoo can’t sleep. 

He can’t sleep because he has no idea where they’re going the next day and, also, Jongin will be 28. The context is the following: he received a text today, saying that tomorrow he should be ready to go for 9 am, and that they were going somewhere to have some fun for Jongin’s birthday. And that was it. 

(He remembers Jongin asking him many times if he was working on that day. He also remembers making sure not to mention his own birthday (two days before the elder’s) because Jongin seemed more stressed than the usual this past week and he didn’t want to make a case about it.)

He knows, as Baekhyun really insisted on this, that Jongin being 28 and him now being 24 isn’t really a big deal. 4 years is, really, not such a big age gap, but again, he also can’t really handle the idea of just not knowing where he’s going the next day. He’s just turning around in his bed, sighing on one side, then sighing on the other. He can’t find any comfortable positions to fall asleep so he just ends up on his back, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. 

On top of everything, he has nothing to offer him. Or, well, nothing substantial. They haven’t really talked about being official boyfriends so he didn’t dare to buy him a gift and it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Jongin has everything material he may need or want. So Kyungsoo didn’t buy anything, he just… thought about cooking Jongin some homemade meal next time they are at his own place because the older has never forgotten to compliment his food skills. 

So he must like his cooking at least a little bit, yeah? 

He sighs. Maybe thinking about Jongin himself instead of just every single piece of information that stresses him would be a better thing to do. Maybe he should focus more on the memories of his dark hot skin under his palms, his plump lips on his own or around his member, his sultry voice murmuring terribly provoking things to his ears… 

Well shit. 

Now he’s hard. 

*** 

Most of the following day goes exactly as Jongin had planned. He comes and gets Kyungsoo around 9 am, he drives him to a pretty city about an hour and a half away and the first place they really go to is a cozy but somewhat chic restaurant to eat a late brunch. Kyungsoo feels and totally doesn’t feel like he is in his element at the same time because on one hand, he works at a high-end place himself but on the other hand, he isn’t used for the luxury to be his to appreciate. He cleans, he makes it all wonderful for the clients, but he can’t exactly enjoy it or revel in it. 

Jongin is also in a very good mood. He talks more than usual (and that’s saying something considering he often does most of the talking anyway) and he’s very attentive to everything Kyungsoo says or may need. The younger himself doesn’t find it overbearing, he has already grown accustomed to Jongin’s ways of… well, caring. (And it still makes him wonder how he got to develop such an (unofficial) relationship with someone as good-looking, nice and hot as Jongin.)

After the late brunch they go for a walk, then wander around the city to see if any store might be worth visiting and so on. Kyungsoo thinks it’s a date and a very cliché one at that, but he doesn’t mind. It’s a nice change from their usual nights, where they stay either at Jongin’s or at Kyungsoo’s place and eat Chinese take-out while watching movies (but then, Kyungsoo thinks, nothing in the world would make him give up on those nights). It’s also not that Jongin usually doesn’t bring Kyungsoo into his fancy world, it’s more that the latter is somewhat awkward in fancy places other than his own job. 

The day goes by fast and they eat dinner at their (also) elegant hotel’s restaurant. Kyungsoo is tired and Jongin likes to relax, and they are alone for a good part of their meal - it’s a calm night, so Kyungsoo doesn’t really mind (or tries not to mind) the fairly extravagant prices since the ambiance is just fine. The only thing that could annoy him for real a little bit is that he feels like he should be the one to clean or to take care of the service and if the amused looks Jongin throws him nonstop are any indication, he also knows of his feelings. 

Overall, everything goes by smoothly. Overall, Kyungsoo likes his day and the spent time with Jongin a lot. Occasionally, they even act like a couple in public and it makes Kyungsoo’s heart flutter too much for his own liking. It’s not that they entirely avoid to do so normally, but since they haven’t talked about being official boyfriends and all that jazz yet, they often keep to themselves and spend most of their time together at home. In conclusion, the day is a mix of usual and new things and Kyungsoo thinks it’s nice that Jongin didn’t try to go overboard with the activities (knowing the elder, he probably thought about even fancier stuff to do but then refrained from carrying it all out because of Kyungsoo, and, knowing that, the younger can only be happy of the attention). 

But then, he also spent the entire day being all too aware of Jongin’s hands and lips and just Jongin’s everything, actually. 

***

It’s the evening and it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to take a shower. 

Jongin already took one and all the while Kyungsoo had to force himself to look away from the corner where the elder was showering, because there are no walls to separate the different sections of the room. 

Talking about the room, Jongin couldn’t just settle for a regular one, so they are currently residing in a suite: a not-too-big, not-too-small one with a king sized bed, a work desk and an incorporated flat-screen TV, an elegant couch with a glass table and dark carpet. There are white tiles where the bathroom starts, a whirlpool bath and a shower with glass doors, a long counter fitting a gigantic, large mirror and a very modernly designed sink. The toilet itself is the only thing that is hidden in its own cubicle: else the entire room is an open area. 

Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin chose this suite on purpose when booking it. If only to have more occasions to bother the younger or to look at him, he knows Jongin would do that. Or maybe it’s simply because he likes anything fancy, who knows.

The thing is, he feels exposed wherever he is in the room. Feeling exposed in front of someone with whom you’ve been having regular sex is a funny thing, but he can’t help it. Jongin’s eyes - they seem to leave burning traces when they wander on the skin of his back, of his arms and of his thighs. 

He tries to ignore it, telling himself he’s overreacting and imagining stuff. Right now he just entered the shower and he closes the glass door - and it feels stupid because the glass is simply transparent. It changes nothing, aside from the fact that he won’t get water everywhere and Jongin can still see and there’s something… special, about being stared at this way. The older is on the bed, reading a book, but from time to time Kyungsoo catches him looking at him and… yeah. 

But then he sighs, shakes his head, finally lifts the handle so that hot water pours down on him. His tense shoulders almost instantly sag: the warmth is relaxing and he can close his eyes, the sound of water hitting the tiles a good way to make him feel as if in his own bubble, and that, despite the glass door. 

***

After having enjoyed the hot water for a few minutes, he starts by washing his hair. He doesn’t want to take too much time - his pyjama is waiting for him and the blankets looked so soft earlier that he almost feels like sleeping in them (still, he can’t help but wonder if the blankets are really clean - and the tiles under his feet too - and that’s why working in a hotel sometimes makes you realize things). He thinks he sees movement from the corner of his eyes, but the glass is now fogged once more and he doesn’t pay it too much attention. 

But then the door opens. And Jongin is there, staring at him with hooded eyes. He stops what he was doing (washing himself), looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Yeah? Am I taking too long?”

There is no answer at first, only a smirk born on Jongin’s full lips. “Maybe,” he teases, “but more importantly; come take a bath with me.” Kyungsoo frowns. He’s already in the shower and Jongin washed himself right before. “Uh, no”. Instantly, Jongin has a pout on his face. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what to think about this. “We can’t ‘not’ use the whirlpool bath, come on~”

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin. 

He stares for a very long time, his lips parted to let out some comment about how Jongin really is too much into fancy stuff with bubbles and lights and scented lotions- 

But Jongin is faster and God knows how, he scoops him up in his arms and it takes him literally two seconds to dump Kyungsoo in a seemingly already full whirlpool bath, rainbow lights and all. He sputters, water in his mouth, pointing at Jongin beside him. “What the fuck even-” And then Jongin is sliding in behind Kyungsoo, securing his arms around him to bring him close. Kyungsoo is thus between his legs, his back to his chest, protesting at first but he quickly settles for a silent pout instead. The elder often has his way by surprising Kyungsoo and this is no exception. 

At least it’s comfortable. Comfortable until he feels something press against his lower back - and Jongin’s leaving small, light kisses against his nape and shoulders in an almost innocent way. Kyungsoo makes a face, although he does feel his ears and his cheeks heat up and knows it is not because of the hot water. There’s also that twist in his guts… “You’re hard? Seriously?”

Jongin laughs behind him, but that’s clear enough of an answer. “Why, would you really expect something else? I spent an entire day suffering of not being able to take you, mind you”. That earns Jongin a hit from Kyungsoo, but the younger is used to it and he should admit he rather likes how Jongin can be quite… straightforward. There is no one else in the room, but the fact that it is an open area makes him feel more exposed than necessary and he blushes harder. Jongin’s hands are on his stomach and his fingers draw constant circles on the soft skin down there - and near the trail of hair that goes down and further. 

He licks his lips, dry despite the fact that he’s in the water right now, and leans back a little bit more into Jongin. Before he realises it, there’s a hand between his legs and lips sucking at that spot just under his ear - he hears how Jongin’s breath hitches in his throat, understands that the older has probably been thinking about this moment for a while already. 

So he supposes he can just… give in. 

It’s not like it will feel bad anyway, quite the opposite actually. 

***

It’s not the most practical and clean sex he’s ever had. Actually, it’s quite messy because there’s water everywhere, and everything slips. 

But it’s also nice, and the dick filling him up right now makes his insides burn with satisfaction. 

They have changed position since earlier so that they are facing each other. Kyungsoo’s somewhat sitting on Jongin’s thighs, his legs on each side of Jongin’s body, bringing him closer when the older hits a good spot inside of him. He’s got his arms around Jongin’s neck, his hands in the other’s hair to pull when he wants it harsher - and the older is always too happy to oblige. 

They’ve been at it for the past minutes already and Kyungsoo is close - but each single time he thinks he is going to reach the point of non-return, Jongin stops, pulsing inside of him, smirking against his cheek and breathing audibly down his neck. It drives him mad and his member is aching, probably dripping pre-cum but he wouldn’t know because they’re in the water - and if they weren’t in it he’d probably have sucked Jongin because he feels like keeping his mouth busy and obtaining his relief faster. 

Jongin is having none of it though. “C’mon ‘Soo, patience is a virtue” he’s almost laughing, but it appears that it’s difficult to do when you’re inside your lover and achingly hard. “And you take it so good, you’re doing so well, you can take it a little longer, yeah?”

And maybe he likes dirty talk when it’s Jongin, and maybe it’s true that he likes it long and intense. But it’s almost unbearable how it burns, how it stretches him, and he whimpers at once, eyes closing because he’s just so close, so close- 

And Jongin stops once more, because he knows Kyungsoo, knows his body and knows until where he can push him. 

Sometimes he thinks Jongin takes a little bit too much pleasure in pushing him to the edge. But then, he’s also the one always eagerly accepting the sex, the touches and the moans - Jongin has become an inherent part of his life, even though he hasn’t yet entirely admitted it to himself. 

He wants to protest, he wants Jongin to give him his orgasm; his eyes are burning because he’s close to being oversensitive right now, and his lips are red and plush from being bitten. He looks at Jongin with annoyance and desire all at once in his eyes and leans in, seeking the gentle pressure of the other’s warm lips. The older doesn’t tease him on that, kissing him back softly, almost as if to comfort him before he starts moving his hips again, thrusting in and out shallowly at first, then faster and deeper again. “Beg, beg for me, ‘Soo” he murmurs to his ear and Kyungsoo weeps, but his mind is clouded enough that he wants to give Jongin everything he will ask for. 

“Please, please, please Jongin, let me come, ‘t hurts-” More words than he intended to let out spill out of his lips and he’s embarrassed, but it’s all so worth it once Jongin grabs his shaft with a warm hand. He squeezes the base, then goes all the way up, thumbing the slit, and Kyungsoo cries out in surprise and then in relief as white-hot flashes behind his eyelids. He comes, and he’s grateful for the water at that moment because it’s so strong, his body sags against Jongin instantly after. 

Sated, he’s sated. 

And oversensitive. 

Jongin is still hard inside of him, but it seems like hearing and feeling his lover come on top of him pleased him enough that he only needs a few more thrusts before he’s tensing, lips parted, a blissed expression appearing on his face as he stops breathing. It gets warmer inside of Kyungsoo and he buries his face against Jongin’s shoulder, hugging him as close as he can. 

His heart is beating weirdly, and it isn’t the sex. 

***

It’s warm and his mind is sluggish, but he’s awake. 

Jongin has an arm around his waist from behind, his deep and regular breathing soothing against his nape. Kyungsoo feels content, yet he’s worried. 

They have been doing this for months, but they never got to the “official” step and he finds that he’s yearning for Jongin to call and consider him his real boyfriend. The thing is, he hasn’t dared to talk about it and… it’s scary. 

He knows very well why his heart beats weirdly around Jongin. He knows why he still blushes after all this time, he knows why he spends so much time with him without noticing. 

He likes him. A lot. A whole lot. 

Or, okay. Maybe it would be more accurate to say that he…

… loves him. 

He sighs deeply, and Jongin shifts behind him. “‘Soo?”

Oh, so he was awake. “Yeah?”

Jongin supports himself up on one elbow, looking down at Kyungsoo - who turns toward the elder. He says nothing, and Jongin neither for a moment. Then the elder breathes in, and- “What is it?”

Kyungsoo isn’t too sure what to answer at first. Oh, he has a lot of things on his mind, and he doesn’t know where to start. They do have heart-to-heart talks, but it doesn’t mean it’s easy to just spit everything out. “I’ve been thinking…” Jongin nods, reaching a hand out to replace a strand of Kyungsoo’s hair. “Been… wondering… how do you see me?”

Jongin looks genuinely surprised by the question and even though it’s dark, Kyungsoo can guess his raised eyebrows. “How do I see you?” He looks confused by the question in itself, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to rephrase it. “Yeah”, he continues, “what do you think of… us…”

The last words are barely audible and he’s red in the face. Jongin smiles, though, and gently caresses Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Are you worried, ‘Soo?” The younger wants to hide, but there’s not point in doing that right now. He says nothing, and it seems that this is enough for the elder. He lies down beside him again, sighing with content, and hugs Kyungsoo from behind. “I love you, ‘Soo.”

It isn’t what he expected, but it is what he needed. His heart suddenly hurts, but it’s kind of a good hurt. He swallows nervously, and… “Does- I mean, are we-” 

“Boyfriends. Yes. If you’d like us to be.”

He likes that he doesn’t have to finish his sentences, because it honestly would be too much for him right now. He turns back quickly, presses his lips to Jongin’s and then hides his face in the blankets - and thinks, alright, he can be happy like that. 

He can be happy, with Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments, kudos and constructive criticisms are always appreciated <3


End file.
